summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Pariet
"Hunm.... -Hug me!" — Pariet Pariet (ペリエ, Perie), is a character from Summon Night 5 and one of the four possible partners the player can choose. Pariet is chosen when the player chooses to give a cute handkerchief to the protagonist's savior. Personality She is a spoiled little sister that always wants to be together with the protagonist. She is not used to words and usually doesn't talk much, but she has a habit of waving her arms whenever she needs to express her feelings. Therefore, it is easy to know what she is thinking. She uses "Onii-chan/Onee-chan" to refer to the protagonists. Background Pariet was originally a shapeless entity of pure light existing in the Netherworld with the sole purpose of purifying Nether Beasts to send them back to the reincarnation circle. However, one certain day, a portal to Lyndbaum was suddenly opened and many Nether Beasts escaped, a human child (the protagonist) also fell into a portal by accident but the entity saved the kid and received a cute handkerchief as a present. touched by this act, the entity made a resonance with the child and gained a physical body based on the shape of the kid's favorite heroine from a illustrated book: The World Warp War heroine – Maetropa’s Guardian Beast Pariet (狂界戦争の英雄-幻獣界の守護獣ペリエ, kiyoukai sensou no eiyuu – genjuukai no shugoujuu perie ), by noticing that, the young human also named her Pariet. They were later attacked by Nether Beasts once again and a strong urge to protect her new friend made them resonate even more. In this moment, Pariet released a light she used to purify Nether creatures as a light entity. This made the beasts disappear to be sent back into the regular circle of nature. After this, and a resonance stone between the two was created, making them Cross partners. They later managed to find a portal back to Lyndbaum and the kid invited Pariet to live there together as siblings. When they came back, they were found by the Summoner Erst and he said that 5 days had already passed in Lyndbaum since the kid had gone missing. Upon seeing their resonance stone, he recommended them to go to Savorle City to become Registred Summoners like him. They have always being together since then, from school days and even working as an Eucross agent. They worked part-time in a Café and borrowed a room from the owner, where the two live together. Development Pariet spent hher days happily together with her partner working in many missions, but the Nether Beasts menace appeared before them once again in Savorle City, bringing an unsettling feeling on her. During a festival, she mets with Ghift, her partner's childhood friend that she heard so many stories about. However, he revelead it was him the responsible for the incident that brought the Nether Beasts into Lyndbaum during their childhood. Consequently, he was also the one who brought Pariet and the protagonist together. After a confrontation against the now possessed Erst, Pariet learns that someone who touchs a Nether Beasts will eventually get possessed and will fall into madness. From this point on, she started to have nightmares about the creatures, what made she remember that she was touched by them when she covered the main character as a child. She became scared and confused by thinking she would also become a monster and would try to kill her partner. For this reason, she was easily manipulated by Ghift, who revealed to her that she was not from Maetropa and that only him knew about her original world and how to sent her back. She accepted Ghift's help, only to be deceived by him and become infected by a Nether Beasts, however, the strong resonance born from faith between Pariet and the protagonist made the pure light be released again, erasing the creature. After this event, Pariet was still a bit hesitant to fight along side her partner, since she now knew absolutely nothing about her origin. It was when Primo and Ruelly showed up to cheer her up. Ruelly said that there is know one that knows its ownself completely, and that only cowards would hate someone for this reason. Therefore, the protagonist would never hate her. Thanks to this, Pariet reconciled with the main character and the two huged, what made Ruelly jealous and a bit regretful for making the two even closer. Pariet returned to the party for good and never felt hesitations again. They fought against Ghift and Erst until the two fused together and created an artificial moon made of Nether Beasts. To stop them for good, Pariet and her friends traveled to the moon by borrowing the powers of the legendary Thousand Eyes Dragon and by getting there, they fought their final battle against Ghift and the Nether beasts. Ending Since Pariet doesn't know how to return to her original form or world, she decides to stay in Lyndbaum. She traveled together with her partners to an organization lead by the Lail clan, where they will have Pariet's light ability analized to combat any future Nether creature manace. Abilities She is stupidly strong! Being one of the most powerful damage dealers in the game, however, to compensate for all this absurd strength, her defense is pretty low. The key to win is to figure out how to work with this extreme balance. Her Resonance Attack with the protagonist, is a giant ice mace, which is infused with her Mana. Trivia *During the Summon Night TV live stream on February 22, Honda Mariko - Pariet's voice actress - was many times teased by Souken's voice actor about her character being always naked in the belly. However, when he was asked to act like Souken and talk to Pariet, he said: “Please don’t go out there exposing your belly to the public, Pariet! You are a girl too! You have to be more reserved”. The phrase was so ironic that it has already become a meme in the fandom. Gallery SN5-31.png|Pariet's Official art SN5-Pariet1.jpg|Pariet Chibi Version 1 SN5-Pariet2.jpg|Pariet Chibi Version 2 SN5-Folth2.jpg|Pariet and Folth doing a Resonance Attack SN5-Pariet3.jpg|Pariet concept art 1 SN5-Pariet5.jpg|Pariet concept art 2 SN5-Pariet4.jpg|Pariet's undergarments SN5-Pariet6.jpg|Pariet's weapon & resonance weapon SN5-Pariet7.jpg|Pariet's ending 0010.jpg|A fan art about Summon Night TV live stream event Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 5 Character Category:Summon